


Multa (Christmas Especial)

by GiliArt



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustía, Arrest, Christmas, Drama, F/M, Navidad, Romance, arresto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiliArt/pseuds/GiliArt
Summary: Arturia tiene la peor y mejor nochebuena de toda su vida.





	Multa (Christmas Especial)

Arturia iba manejando mientras intentaba calmarse, hoy era nochebuena y como cada año, ella y su mejor amiga Irisviel organizaban una fiesta para los niños del orfanato de Fuyuki. Esta tradición había empezado hace unos cuantos años, cuando las dos mujeres se encontraron con que no tenían con quien pasar la navidad más que con ellas mismas, así que decidieron no quedarse en casa y contribuir a una buena causa, pensaron en visitar a las personas en un asilo, pero descubrieron que la gente ahí, de hecho, la pasaba muy bien y recibían visitas de sus familiares, así que descartaron esa opción. Luego de mucho pensar, Irisviel llamó a su abuelo que mantenía contacto con el director de la casa hogar de la ciudad y así fue como las dos amigas organizaron una fiesta para los niños huérfanos que repetían año con año.

Pero esta noche Arturia se había atrasado en sus ocupaciones y ahora iba a llegar tarde a la celebración y lo peor es que ella era la encargada de llevar los obsequios para todos los niños. Si había algo que la rubia odiaba, era decepcionar a las personas que confiaban en ella, por eso ahora mismo, se sentía demasiado estresada y aunque las calles estaban prácticamente libres de tráfico eso no impediría que llegara mínimo una hora tarde con los regalos. 

La mujer trataba de relajarse, cuando de pronto el sonido de una sirena la alarmó y notó que detrás de ella estaba una patrulla de tránsito indicándole que se orillara. «No, no, no, por favor no», pensó la rubia mientras aparcaba el auto.

Un oficial de policía bastante alto y con unas gafas oscuras puestas, que obviamente resaltaban por ser de noche, bajó de la patrulla y caminó hasta la ventanilla de la rubia, ella bajó el vidrio, esperando que todo fuera un error o que sólo se tratara de un control de rutina que no la demorara más de lo que ya estaba.

—Señorita iba a más velocidad de lo permitido en esta zona, tengo que pedirle su licencia y el registro del vehículo —dijo el hombre con una voz demasiado dura casi como si la estuviera fingiendo.

Arturia alzó una ceja, pero su reloj interno le decía que no perdiera el tiempo, ella estaba bastante segura de no haber cometido infracción alguna, así que debía apurarse en demostrarlo para que el oficial la dejara ir. 

—Debe ser un error oficial, no iba a más de 60 km/h, soy una conductora cuidadosa y responsable que respeta los señalamientos—Se defendió a sí misma.

Pero el oficial suspiro y cruzó los brazos. 

—Sí, lo sé y seguro también paga sus impuestos y es una ciudadana modelo, eso es lo que todos dicen, ahora por favor los documentos que le pedí—dijo extendiendo una de sus manos. La rubia se irritó, sentía la cabeza como un enjambre de abejas, no tenía tiempo para esto y para colmo tenía la sensación de que éste policía que le parecía extrañamente familiar se estaba burlando de ella.

Algo apurada y sin poner mucha atención; más bien concentrada en todo lo que le estaba saliendo mal, la rubia tomó su licencia de su cartera y se la extendió al uniformado parado al lado de su auto y luego se inclinó hacia la guantera para sacar los documentos del vehículo, pero entonces, el hombre afuera llamó su atención.

—Bien señorita Pendragon, para ser una conductora cuidadosa y responsable tengo que decirle que su licencia no está vigente, lo siento pero su auto será llevado al depósito vehicular y tendrá que pagar varias multas así que me la llevaré a la estación —declaró el oficial bastante serio.

La rubia se sintió helada, esto no podía estar pasando, no hoy, no podía estarle sucediendo esto, nunca le había pasado algo así; entonces un destello de tranquilidad la iluminó por un momento, ella estaba segura de tener su licencia actualizada, no tenía ni un mes de haber hecho el trámite ya que su antigua licencia, aparte de estar próxima a expirar se le había perdido, así que habló con confianza. 

—Eso debe ser un error yo siempre tengo mis documentos en orden, déjeme ver por favor —pidió y le dedicó al oficial una mirada de desconfianza dejandole saber que si esto era un intento de extorsión no funcionaría con ella.

Los lentes oscuros del policía no le permitieron observar su reacción y su extraño bigote tampoco le dejó ver muy bien la expresión de su boca. 

—Muy bien, aquí tiene —dijo el hombre devolviéndole la licencia, la cual ella tomó, pero al posar sus ojos en el frío rectángulo de plástico sintió como si se quedara sin aire. En efecto esa era su antigua licencia, la que creía haber perdido y que ahora ya no era vigente— pero...—balbuceó la mujer sin entender que estaba pasando y un segundo después se puso a revisar en su cartera y en su bolso sin ningún éxito.

Entonces, el oficial que había permanecido en silencio viendo como la rubia volteaba todo el contenido de su bolsa para buscar su licencia decidió que era hora de poner todo en orden y cumplir con su trabajo. 

—Vamos señorita, hoy es nochebuena y planeo llegar a casa temprano con mi esposa, así que no ponga resistencia y coopere, en la estación podrá hacer una llamada, su auto no saldrá del depósito hasta que haya pagado la multa y actualice sus documentos —Le indicó con formalidad y al ver que la mujer se había quedado quieta prosiguió— voy a llamar a la grúa para que remolquen su vehículo al depósito, puede esperar aquí o en la patrulla, pero tenga en cuenta que una vez que llegué la grúa tendrá que subir sí o sí a la patrulla para que la llevé a la estación.

Arturia respiró profundamente antes de contestar. 

—Esperaré aquí hasta que llegué la grúa —Le comunicó al oficial quien asintió.

—Muy bien, pero me temo que tengo que pedirle las llaves del auto —dijo extendiendo la mano.

Arturia miró la mano del oficial y sin decir palabra quitó las llaves y se las dio, éste las recibió y se encaminó de nuevo a la patrulla.

La rubia sentía toda la frustración de estar pasando por la peor noche de toda su vida, no sólo iba a llegar tarde al orfanato, o quizá no llegaría; los regalos para los niños estaban en la cajuela y no podría sacarlos antes de que se llevaran su auto, además si no pagaba las multas que le pondrían al llegar a la estación tendría que pasar la nochebuena tras los barrotes de una celda.

Con esto en mente miró el asiento del copiloto en el que había vaciado su bolso y vio que sólo habían a lo mucho, unos cinco billetes de cien yenes y algunas monedas, luego revisó su cartera, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía. La mujer sudó frío, ella habría jurado que traía más dinero con ella. "¿Qué rayos está pasando?", se preguntó desesperada, pero se negó a perder el control de sí misma, así que se recargó en su asiento y trató de respirar profundamente, entonces pensó en llamar a Irisviel.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó su número pero no hubo contestación, hizo unos intentos más, pero el resultado fue el mismo, sus llamadas eran desviadas al buzón de voz; la rubia pensó que quizá su amiga no tenía señal, o se había quedado sin batería, después de todo ya era tarde. Iba a hacer un intento más, pero justo en ese instante llegó la grúa y se apresuró a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso.

Arturia bajó de su auto con su bolso en mano, sintió el penetrante frío de la noche y se abrazó a sí misma, como iba para la fiesta lo único que llevaba puesto era un vestido que realmente no la abrigaba en lo más mínimo, además, con las prisas que llevaba había olvidado tomar su abrigo antes de salir de casa, así que ahora estaba muy segura de que iba a resfriarse. 

Caminó hacia la patrulla donde el oficial ya la esperaba y al verla abrió la puerta trasera para que ella subiera, pero antes de que ella avanzara, el uniformado la llamó.

—Me temo que tengo que esposarla —dijo mientras le mostraba las esposas.

La rubia ya no sabía que más podía pasar para que su noche empeorara, así que sin objetar nada lanzó su bolso al asiento trasero de la patrulla y luego se volteó para que el oficial hiciera su trabajo. Una vez esposada subió con cuidado ayudada del policía y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en que le resultaba de alguna manera familiar, pero no quiso profundizar en eso, lo único que quería era que esta noche terminara. 

Cuando la patrulla arrancó, Arturia vio como su auto era remolcado por la grúa y por un momento, pensando en todos los niños de la casa hogar que estarían decepcionados y tristes, ella realmente estuvo a punto de llorar. 

—No todo es tan malo —De pronto habló el oficial— hoy es una noche de milagros —dijo y luego ya no habló más.

La mujer suspiró, llorar no la iba a sacar de la situación en la que estaba metida, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a la estación.

Una vez ahí, el oficial la ayudo a bajar y tomó su bolso por ella, cuando entraron depositó las pertenencias de la rubia en una caja y luego le quitó las esposas. 

—El teléfono esta ahí, sólo tiene derecho a una llamada, así que piense bien su elección—dijo con seriedad y puso una moneda en su mano.

Arturia caminó hasta el teléfono, lo descolgó lista para llamar a Irisviel, pero antes de digitar el primer número dudó. Esta era su única llamada permitida, Irisviel no le había contestado hace un rato "¿qué lo haría diferente ahora?", se preguntó, no podía desperdiciar su única oportunidad cuando muy probablemente la albina no le contestaría ¿pero que otra opción tenía? Sus padres no vivían en la ciudad y su única hermana estaba de viaje en el extranjero.

La rubia meditó un momento y un nombre vino a su cabeza, un nombre al que realmente no quería recurrir, pero la situación lo ameritaba si no quería pasar nochebuena tras las rejas; entonces, deshaciéndose de su orgullo marcó el número que se sabía de memoria esperando que no hubiera cambiado y depositó la moneda.

Acercó la bocina a su oreja mientras escuchaba como entraba la llamada y después del tercer timbrado, una voz masculina bastante conocida para la rubia se dejó escuchar.

—Habla mestizo ¿por qué tienes mi número si no te tengo como contacto? —preguntó la voz con molestia.

La mujer sintió un gran vuelco en su estómago y pensó en colgar, pero ya había tomado su decisión y esta era su única posible salida, así que tomó aire y saludó. 

—Buenas noches Gilgamesh —dijo con la voz más natural que pudo lograr.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que la penetrante y sonora voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea se escuchara de nuevo, esta vez su tono ya no era de molestia sino de completa satisfacción. 

—Vaya, pero que agradable sorpresa ¿has llamado para desearme una feliz navidad, Arturia?—preguntó feliz mientras la rubia tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no colgar ahí mismo.

—Te deseo una feliz navidad, pero en realidad te llamó para pedirte un favor —comentó tratando de sonar cordial.

—Hou ¿quieres a alguien con quien pasar estas fechas? —preguntó coquetamente haciendo a la mujer rodar los ojos— si es eso, sabes a la perfección que soy material más que dispuesto para ti, mi leona —Arturia frunció el ceño, casi podía imaginarse la cara de diversión del hombre.

—No me llames así —espetó la mujer y luego se obligó a sí misma a calmarse— Gilgamesh estoy en la estación de policía, tengo que pagar unas multas o tendré que pasar la noche aquí, no es una cantidad elevada, pero no traigo efectivo ni mis tarjetas, sabes que te pagaré —expuso su situación, ansiosa por terminar con la llamada, si la ayudaba o no ya no le importaba tanto. 

Hubo un corto silencio y luego la voz del hombre se volvió a escuchar. 

—¿En qué estación estás?

—En la 118 —contestó rápidamente.

—Voy para allá —dijo Gilgamesh y luego sólo se escuchó como colgaba el teléfono.

Arturia suspiró y también colgó la bocina, una vez que terminó su llamada el oficial le indicó que lo siguiera, tomó sus datos para elaborar las multas correspondientes y luego la encerró.

La celda era pequeña y no había ninguna persona ahí, sólo la banca que era una tabla de madera sencilla que se extendía por toda una pared. La rubia se sentó y trató de calmarse, hacía medio año que no veía ni hablaba con Gilgamesh y ciertamente se sentía nerviosa"¿quién llamaba pidiendo la ayuda de su exnovio después de como habían terminado las cosas entre ellos?"; si esta situación no fuera tan complicada seguramente ella no lo habría llamado, pero ya estaba hecho, era inevitable, tendría que verlo, hablar con él, incluso agradecerle y también quedar de nuevo para que ella le pagara el dinero de las multas. 

Una media hora después, la mujer ya había perdido la cuenta de los largos suspiros que había soltado en lo que iba de la noche, tratando inútilmente de relajarse cuando escuchó pasos acercándose.   

—Pendragon pagaron tu multa, puedes irte, pero recuerda que tu auto va a quedarse en el depósito hasta que actualices tu licencia —dijo el oficial mientras abría la celda.

Arturia caminó despacio; junto al módulo de información estaba Gilgamesh de pie, iba bien abrigado y llevaba un vaso de café con tapa en la mano. La rubia lo miró brevemente antes de que el policía la llamara para entregarle sus pertenencias.

Ya con su bolso se dirigió al rubio quien la miraba atentamente casi como si estuviera preocupado. 

—Toma —dijo el hombre ofreciéndole el vaso en su mano— es café con leche, hace bastante frío afuera ¿quieres mi abrigo? —preguntó.

—No gracias —rechazó la rubia— pero acepto el café, también te lo pagaré —dijo tomando el vaso.

—No hace falta Arturia —El hombre suspiró—, pero si no quieres mi abrigo entonces vamos a tener que caminar abrazados hasta mi auto, no quiero que te resfríes y sabes que no voy a aceptar una negativa —dijo con seriedad en su voz y en sus ojos.

La rubia terminó aceptando el abrigo de Gilgamesh, él tenía razón, al salir de la estación sintió el aire helado que la hizo tiritar, se aferró a la prenda con su mano libre y bebió un sorbo de la bebida caliente que le había traído el rubio.

Caminaron rápidamente al auto y una vez adentro el hombre encendió la calefacción.

—¿A dónde te llevo? —Le preguntó.

—A mi casa, necesito buscar mi licencia actualizada y regresar aquí para que me devuelvan mi auto —dijo la rubia que aun sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y defraudar a todos.

—¿Te urge mucho tu auto? Parecía que antes de que te detuvieran ibas a ir a una fiesta —dijo mirando por un momento su atuendo— si aún quieres ir, te puedo llevar —ofreció el rubio, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Tú sabes que cada año Iri y yo organizamos la fiesta del orfanato, esta vez yo era la encargada de los obsequios y están en la cajuela de mi coche, si no lo recupero voy a decepcionar a los niños —Su voz se quebró un poco, en verdad era mucho estrés para una noche.

—Sigues siendo igual de responsable que siempre Arturia —expresó el rubio con voz amable y arrancó el auto, mientras ella se sonrojó levemente.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya casi llegaban a casa de la rubia, ella tosió para aclararse la garganta, rompiendo el silencio.

—Gilgamesh, gracias por venir a sacarme de este apuro, además del dinero, yo te debo una —Le dijo mirándolo. 

Pero el hombre de ojos carmesí suspiró sin dejar de ver al frente mientras conducía.

—Ya te dije que no, además hay altas probabilidades de que después de hoy me termines odiando —La expresión del rubio que hasta el momento era suave, se endureció. 

Arturia estaba confundida por este repentino cambio.

—¿Por qué te odiaría? —preguntó cuando dieron la vuelta en la calle donde estaba su casa; pero al divisarla vio su auto, el que se suponía que estaba en el depósito vehicular, estaba ahí, perfectamente estacionado en su sitio y de inmediato se volvió al hombre junto a ella. 

—Gilgamesh ¿qué hiciste? —preguntó ansiosa pero éste guardo silencio— ¿Sobornaste al policía? —cuestionó, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza y se estacionó en frente a la casa.

—No lo entiendo, entonces ¿cómo... —Antes de que pudiera hacer su pregunta, el hombre había sacado algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió. Era su licencia de conducir, la licencia vigente que no pudo encontrar en su cartera ni en su bolso. 

Arturia sintió que le faltaba al aire y de un momento a otro, explotó.

—¡¿Qué es todo esto Gilgamesh?! Te exijo una explicación ahora mismo —gritó ya fuera de sí.

Sin embargo él se mantuvo en calma. 

—No rebasaste la velocidad permitida Arturia —dijo volteándola a ver finalmente. 

La cara de la rubia estaba roja de coraje, esto era demasiado, esta era la peor noche de su vida y todo había sido provocado. 

—Tú armaste todo esto —dijo y luego su voz volvió a ser un grito— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! —La mujer se quitó el abrigo que aún llevaba puesto y se lo arrojó con fuerza al hombre que logró sostenerlo antes de que le causará daño— Tuve una noche horrible, decepcioné a todos esos niños que esperaban sus obsequios y ¿todo fue una farsa? —Ya no soportando más y apunto de ponerse a llorar de coraje, bajó del auto y furiosa azotó la puerta, incluso aventó el vaso de café vacío a la calle.

Del otro lado, Gilgamesh bajó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla. 

—Arturia escucha —dijo, pero ella lo ignoró caminando a su propio auto, fue entonces que recordó que las llaves se las había dado a aquel falso oficial de policía; abruptamente se giró hacia el rubio detrás de ella.

—Dame mis llaves —demandó, pero el rubio sólo la miró. 

—No —Fue lo único que salió de su boca haciendo enfurecer aún más a la mujer.

—¡¿No?! ¿cómo que no? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —gritó con fuerza, pero entonces el hombre la tomó por los hombros con firmeza. 

—Escúchame de una buena vez Arturia, yo no tengo tus llaves, las tiene Irisviel, la grúa no se llevó tu auto a ningún depósito, lo llevó al orfanato y los niños recibieron sus regalos —explicó con calma. 

La rubia lo miró, ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo, esta clase de acciones eran típicas de él, pero esto rebasaba el límite y por mucho.

—No, tú escucha, por esta clase de cosas es que terminé contigo, no eres capaz de abrirte para hablar de tus emociones, en vez de eso, haces planes que perjudican a la gente —Le dijo con rudeza— ¿Por qué hiciste esto Gilgamesh?, ¿estabas aburrido? ¿querías vengarte de mí por haberte dejado? Si no me dices porque hiciste esto y si no es un motivo razonable voy a cobrártela y muy caro —espetó.

El hombre bajo la mirada y no dijo nada, la rubia quiso quitar las manos que él tenía sobre sus hombros, pero él se lo impidió y al fin habló. 

—Te extraño —dijo mirándola— todo este tiempo sin ti me he sentido vacío, te amo Arturia, quiero que volvamos a estar juntos —confesó y por un breve momento pareció aliviado; no obstante, la expectativa por la respuesta de la mujer lo puso nervioso y la soltó.

La rubia bajo la vista ocultándose de la mirada de Gilgamesh, quería gritarle muchas cosas, pero el recuerdo ocurrido hacía unas pocas semanas, vino a su mente.

 

.............

 

_Hacía unas dos semanas, la rubia lloraba sobre la falda de su amiga Irisviel, quien intentaba consolarla._

_—Si lo extrañas tanto Arturia ¿por qué no lo llamas?_ —s _ugirió la albina._

_—No puedo simplemente arrepentirme de mis acciones Iri, no soy esa clase de persona —dijo y derramó aún más lágrimas._

_Su amiga sonrió y acarició su cabello._

_—Pero estás sufriendo y quizá él también..._

_............._

 

 

Arturia levantó la cara y lo miró, ambos estaban llorando. 

—Yo también te he extrañado y mucho, pero las cosas que haces... —La rubia fue interrumpida.

—Esto es lo último Arturia, lo prometo —dijo el hombre y volvió a poner sus manos sobre sus hombros, ella no lo apartó. 

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi licencia? —cuestionó curiosa a lo que él le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Irisviel me ayudo a planear todo —confesó causando conmoción en Arturia— tenía miedo de llamarte y que no me contestaras y también me aterraba venir y que no me abrieras, entonces recordé la fiesta del orfanato y llamé a tu amiga para preguntarle si podía ir y hacer un donativo; pero de pronto ya estábamos armando todo esto ¿no reconociste a mi primo Ozymandias como el oficial que te arresto? —La sonrisa del hombre logró contagiar un poco a la mujer. Era cierto, ella estaba segura de que lo había visto en algún lado, pero en una situación tan estresante no pudo recordar que su exnovio tenía un primo en la academia de policía, la pobre chica se reñía así misma cuando de nuevo el rubio habló. 

—No voy a decir nada sobre lo loca que está tu amiga, pero en verdad se preocupa por ti, así que no le grites tanto como a mí —La rubia resopló.

—Lo pensaré —dijo y luego sonrió mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Gilgamesh; luego de tanto estrés, lo que más necesitaba era ser reconfortada y el rubio, feliz le dio la bienvenida entre sus brazos. 

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la fiesta? —Le preguntó.

Y por respuesta la mujer negó con la cabeza. 

—No, por hoy estoy agotada y si los regalos ya fueron entregados entonces estoy tranquila, lo único que quiero hacer ahora es irme a la cama —dijo separándose un poco del abrazo. 

—Hou, una manera perfecta de celebrar nuestra reconciliación —dijo con picardía el hombre.

—Ya te gustaría, sigues siendo igual de libidinoso que siempre —Se quejó la mujer.

En un instante Gilgamesh la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos. 

—Sólo contigo mi amor —dijo antes de besarla y cuando se separaron Arturia lo miró muy feliz. 

—Ve a estacionarte mejor mientras yo voy poniendo a calentar las sobras de mi pizza de ayer, esta va a ser la cena de navidad más sobresaliente que he tenido en toda mi vida hasta ahora—dijo la rubia y se encaminó a la casa.

 

_...Mientras el año estaba por terminar, algo hermoso estaba volviendo a comenzar..._


End file.
